Une autre goutte de pluie
by entre nos mots
Summary: un enterrement, sous la pluie. mais qui finalement ne veut rien dire. Doit on toujours pleurer les morts ? OS, non-slash. Il y aura peut-être une séquelle.et promis la prochaine sera plus joyeuse


_bonjour tout le monde, cette fanfic (dont les personnages, une fois de plus, ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement-ou heureusement ?) est née juste parce qu'en charchant un titre à une fiction de ma moitié j'ai pensé à "une autre goutte de pluie", et que depuis je n'avais plus que cette idée en tête alors voilà..._

_Cadeau pour toi ma San-chan _

_enjoy ?_

* * *

Une autre goutte de pluie 

Mars.

Il pleut sur Godric's Hollow et sur la foule en deuil qui y est rassemblée.

Bien que disparu, le Lord Noir a tout de même atteint un de ses buts. Les moldus sont maintenant au courant de l'existence de la magie.  
Ce qui explique la diversité de la foule qui se masse en habits noirs sous la pluie, parodie morbide de ces mangemorts qu'ils ont tués. (1) Personne pour s'en rendre compte parmi eux, il faut une bonne dose de cynisme pour le voir. Après tout, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on enterre Harry Potter, le Sauveur, celui qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver le monde !

Foutaises.

Personne ne pleure Harry, ni même Potter. Ils sont juste heureux que la guerre soit finie, culpabilisés par l'idée d'avoir fait d'un enfant une arme et soulagés qu'il soit mort, pour ne pas avoir à craindre la naissance d'un autre mage noir ou simplement avoir le résultat de leurs manipulations devant leurs yeux, cet enfant brisé sans plus aucun espoir, aucune illusion sur la vie. Un enfant grandi trop vite, jeté sans pitié dans le monde des adultes sans passer la case enfance, pour y être broyé par la roue du destin.  
Mais ça, personne ne veut y penser.  
Alors tout le monde pleurer sur une image crée puis jettée au combat.

Combien parmi eux ont même seulement vu Harry un jour ? Le vrai Harry et non pas l'impression complaisante qu'ils s'en font ?  
Peut-être Lupin une ou deux fois. Draco, dans les derniers mois. Trop peu, bien trop peu sont ceux qui sauront se souvenir de lui.

Il pleut, et ils y voient un signe, trouvent ça normal, ils en sont presque soulagés.  
Idiots.  
Comme si on ne pouvait pas souffrir sous le soleil.

Il aimait le soleil et les nuits sans nuages, les pluies grises et froides sous un pareil ciel gris n'étaient pour lui que le symbole de la vie morose et sans rêve des adultes. Et ils voulait être incinéré, ses cendres dispersées dans les lieux qu'il aurait aimé, pas enterré dans un lieu symbole de son malheur.  
Il ne pensait pas mourir.  
Il ne le voulait pas.  
Au contraire, il voulait être heureux pour prendre sa revanche sur la vie, pouvoir choisir, enfin, rire, être simplement, sans être observé de toute part, être libre finalement ! Juste vivre.  
Même ça, il n'a pas pu. Alors qu'il voulait vivre, être juste égoïste pour une fois, le sort de mort qui a emporté le lord prit sa vie en échange. Mettant fin à tous ses souhaits, ses rêves de pouvoir un jour connaître l'enfance qu'on lui a enlevé, de s'appartenir, juste une fois.

Et voilà qu'on l'enterre (2), dans la terre froide et noir eportant encore la marque de la magie qui a scellé son malheur alors qu'il était trop jeune pour se défendre. Pour agir. Pour crier à l'injustice.  
La vie est injuste, mais la mort aussi. On l'entoure de roses rouges et blanches, de lys, lui qui aimait le chèvre-feuille, la bruyère sauvage et les perce-neiges.  
Ils trouvaient qu'elles lui ressemblaient. Simples. Sauvages et vivaces. Mais fragiles et ignorées. Oubliées.

Finalement, Harry est vraiment mort. Et enterré dans nos corps, dans les coeurs des rares êtres qui le connaissent.  
Celui qu'on enterre à présent c'est leur Sauveur, pas Harry.  
Rien ici qui lui ressemble, qui lui corresponde.

Alors je n'ai rien à faire là.

Fin POV

Sur une colline, un homme se détourne et s'éloigne, laissant dans son dos une foule silencieuse qui ne signifie rien pour lui, ni pour ceux qui savent. Une larme coule, mélée à la pluie et emportée par le vent. (3) Sa cape claque alors qu'il disparait, laissant derrière lui une simple branche de chèvre-feuille et une larme. Une autre goutte de pluie, juste un peu plus salée. Une parmi tant d'autres.

Juste une autre goutte de pluie dans la tempête du désespoir.

Ithildûrn

le 04 février 2008

* * *

1  
"Il y a longtemps  
Il y eu un messie  
il est venu d'ailleurs  
d'une autre galaxie  
et les gens l'ont tué !  
Ils avaient cru bien faire"

Ange, Le messie

2  
"J'ai pleuré pour l'enterrement  
pour l'enterrement de la lune  
deux fossoyeurs, vêtus de blanc  
plantaient leur drapeau sur ses dunes"

Art mengo, L'enterrement de la lune

3  
"Ils plient bagage et espèrent  
Que là-bas sera mieux qu'hier  
Ces tonnes de gens sans importance  
Ces gens dans le vent  
ces gens hors du temps..."

Les Ogres de Barback, Ces tonnes de gens

* * *

Comme d'hab, ça ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais en tête. A dire vrai, il n'y a que le fait que ce soit à l'enterrement de Harry et sous la pluie qui soit resté '

Ah, et le premier (ou la première je suis pas sexiste) qui trouve qui est le personnage qui parle a le droit de me lancer un défi, je ferais de mon mieux pour lui écrire un OS


End file.
